Un día fuera de lo común
by GlowMist12
Summary: Macarov… con un traje de cocinero —color rosa— y traía consigo una bandeja, luego gritó: —¡Las empanadas están listas! Y todos corrieron —incluyendo la nueva pareja— a coger todas las empanadas que pudieran.


**Hola hola princhipetchas y princhipetchos:3 ¡He regresado! lml y les traigo un one-shot (el mas largo que he escrito) solo para ustedes, perooo... una advertencia que hacerles...**

_**Las empresas Glowmist no se hacen responsables de daños psicologicos temporales o no, ni de incendios ni daño cerebral permanente y mucho menos daños de cualquier tipo tanto fisico como psicologico., se recomienda que lo siguiente sea visto por un publico mayor -no necesariamente maduro- **_

_**Se recomienda discreción. **_

**Y no.. no es lemmon o algo asi, simplemente es estupido lo mires por donde lo mires;D pero no podian esperar nada mejor de mi:3**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen pero estas situaciones estúpidas si. **

**AH! y para los que no sepan: una empanada es una fina masa de** **pan, masa quebrada u hojaldre** **rellena con una preparación salada o dulce y cocida al horno o frita en aceite o grasa.**

* * *

Todos estaban en sus actividades normales en el gremio de Fairy Tail, disfrutando del alcohol y los amigos hasta que…

Las puertas fueron azotadas dejando ver a una maga peliblanca y a un mago de pelo azul oscuro agarrados de la mano y sonriendo como tontos.

¿¡Pero que carajo pasaba aquí?!

—¿Adivinen que?— Preguntó Mira en voz alta haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.

—¡Somos pareja!— Gritó el mago de hielo.

Todos quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que un sonido proveniente del horno interrumpió la escena.

Era Macarov… con un traje de cocinero —color rosa— y traía consigo una bandeja, luego gritó:

—¡Las empanadas están listas!

Y todos corrieron —incluyendo la nueva pareja— a coger todas las empanadas que pudieran.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Las puertas volvieron a azotarse, solo que esta vez era Erza… Una Erza con poca —y cuando digo poca, es muuuy poca— ropa sonriendo como colegiala y pavoneándose de un lugar a otro.

Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

De pronto, algo atravesó el techo y cayó justo en el centro del gremio.

—¡EMPANADA!— gritó alguien.

Y todos se lanzaron para conseguir el pedazo de pan.

Erza olvidándose del repentino ataque de demostrar-su-cuerpo-demasiado invocó su armadura del purgatorio y saltó hacia la bola que hacían los magos por conseguir el bendito pan.

* * *

Las puertas volvieron a azotarse pero esta vez entro una rubia… una rubia que no parecía muy feliz.

—¡TU!— gritó señalando a un mago.

¿Natsu? No.

¿Laxus? No.

¿Aconologia? No.

Gajeel.

La rubia aun desde la puerta del gremio gritó:

—¡Redfox! ¡Me dejaste preñada!

El aludido escupió el trago de cerveza que momento antes iba a tomar y empezó a sudar nervioso.

El gremio no había decidido por cual expresión poner así que solo esperaron el siguiente movimiento que cualquiera de los dos protagonistas hiciera.

Lucy sacó algo de una bolsa, algo que olia a…

Oh no!..

Eso era….

Lanzó el misterioso objeto a los pies del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, quien solo pudo decir:

—Mierda

Porque…

—¡EMPANADA!

Y todos taclearon al pobre Gajeel.

La Heartfilia sonrió con suficiencia.

Creo que alguien no tendrá nietos que enseñarle a Metallicana.

* * *

Y las puertas se volvieron a azot…

Esperen.

No se azotaron.

No, esta vez, se abrieron por accidente.

Dos magos que habían estado recargados en la dichosa puerta cayeron cuando empujaron la puerta de mas.

Pero ellos no parecieron haberlo notado.

Porque seguían besuquiandose como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿De quien hablo?

Oh si..

De Natsu y Levy.

Aun en el suelo y bajo la atenta mirada de todos no separaban sus labios ni un milímetro.

—Oe ¿Qué trae llamitas en el pelo?— dijo el mago de hielo ignoraban la escena que montaban dos de sus amigos.

Y todos al igual que Gray ignoraron la escena de beso y beso para centrarse en aquello que sobresalía en el peli rosado.

¡Por todas las Mavis!

Eso era…

—¡EMPANADA!

3 horas mas tarde…

Mirajane cara de cansancio y con traje de doctora salía de la enfermería.

—Hice todo lo que pude— dijo la peliblanca

—¿Se pondrá bien?— Preguntó Levy

Mira negó con la cabeza.

Y Happy arrodillándose y alzando sus patas al aire gritó

—NOOOOOOOOOO

Y entonces, Natsu Dragneel salió de la enfermería.

Pero.

Ya no era Natsu Dragneel..

No, ahora era…

Natsu Calvito Dragneel.

Y señalando a cual persona entrara en el campo de visión del ahora calvo dijo:

—¡Son unos carnívoros!

—No se de que hablas— dijo Erza que aun masticaba su pedazo de empanada y al hablar escupió migajas y mechones rosas.

Y todos se encogieron de hombros degustando el pedazo de pan que habían alcanzado arrebatarle a Titania.

* * *

Y las puertas se abrieron —otra vez— y entró un encapuchado.

—Por fin te encuentro— susurró la misteriosa persona.

Y caminó hasta llegar hasta donde estaba un peli azul con tatuaje que estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del gremio.

—¿Quién eres tu?— preguntó el Fernández

—JAJAJAJ— rió el mago encapuchado— yo soy…

Se quitó la parte de arriba de la capucha y dejó ver su rostro.

Todos dieron un respingo.

—El amor de tu vida!— dijo el mago abrazando a Jellal con corazones y brillos de fondo.

—¡Zeref!— dijeron todos los del gremio.

—¡Asi es escorias, he venido a llevarme a mi bonboncito cuchurrumi!— dijo el mago oscuro alzando su pecho y poniendo sus brazos en las caderas.

—Juvia no dejará que te quedes con el amor de Jellal-sama

Zeref señaló a la maga de agua y grito:

—¡Rival de amores!

Los dos emitían un aura asesina.

Si las miradas mataran, toda Magnolia ya hubiera muerto.

Zeref lanzó su capucha al aire.

Y algo cayó del bolso interior de la capa.

—Continuemos con nuestra lucha de amor Juvi….

—¡EMPANADA!

Juvia al ver que su "rival" había caído gracias al apoyo de su gremio alzó sus brazos victoriosa.

—¡Nadie le gana a Juvia en el amor!

* * *

En el parque de Magnolia.

Había dos magos besándose detrás de un árbol.

Y una peliazul que pasaba por ahí tiró sus libros.

—¡Erza!

Erza dejó de besuquearse y gritó

—¡Levy!

Pero alguien mas gritó.

—¡Jellal!—dijo señalándose el mismo.

Las dos magas lo ignoraron.

—¿Sales con Jellal?

—Si— dijo con orgullo la Scarlet, no era para menos, había ganado contra Juvia y Zeref.

—Oh…bueno ya me voy— dijo Levy

—Espera Levy! Esto— dijo señalando a ella misma y al chico que tenia un aura deprimente a su alrededor— es un secreto.

—Pero..

—¡Es un secreto!

—¡Secreto!

—Bien, bien

Y la McGarden se alejó.

Erza suspiró y se acercó al Fernández deprimido y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No estés mal Jellal.

El del tatuaje se giró a verla con una sonrisa.

—Mira! Traje empanadas— dijo la maga señalando un saco del delicioso manjar.

El aura deprimente del mago volvió.

* * *

Erza y Jellal venían cogidos de la mano en dirección al gremio, habían decidido que era hora de decirle a sus amigos que ellos mantenían una relación.

Abrieron las puertas del gremio.

Solo para encontrarse con una..

¿Fiesta?

Habia bandejas llenas de empanadas, decoraciones de empanadas, incluso vasos de empanadas.

Mira pasaba por ahí con otra bandeja.

—Oye Mira..¿que celebramos?—

—La resurrección amorosa de Zeref— contestó la peliblanca.

—Eh?

La Strauss señaló hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba Zeref dándole de comer empanadas a …¿Gray?

La Scarlet miró sospechosamente pero luego se encogió de hombros, si Zeref ya no trataba de quitarle a su hombre por ella estaba bien.

Volteó a lado.

Jellal hervía de celos.

¡Diablos! ¡Ese mago oscuro le había quitado a su hombre!

* * *

Erza entraba al gremio —como todos ya habían notado— la pelirroja estaba particularmente mas guapa hoy de lo normal.

Pero no, no era para sacarle celos a Jellal, Oh nonono , eso no!

Era por una razón mas cuerda y simple que sacarle celos a un hombre con un amor no correspondido.

Era por…

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró una figura imponente.

Rubia.

Laxus Dreyar aparecía en escena.

Erza se lanzó a sus brazos, Laxus a duras penas pudo sostenerla, la pelirroja se agarro del cuello del hombre y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Te extrañ….

Pero el mago de rayo fue interrumpido cuando algo se introdujo a su boca.

Era nada mas y nada menos que…

Una empanada que la Scarlet le estaba metiendo a la fuerza a su boca.

Lo mejor era tragarla o moriría asfixiado.

* * *

-Te odio Gajeel!— rugió Natsu

—Te odio Erza!— gritó Gajeel

—Te odio Natsu!— dijo con un aura de demonio Erza

—¡Dame esas putas empanadas!— gritó Natsu para luego saltar hacia Gajeel.

Gajeel cayó encima de Erza.

Y se desató el trataros.

Pero, de entre los escombros se levantaba una figura..

Una calva figura..

Oh si!, La victoria era para…

¡Natsu Calvito Dragneel!

Mirajane apareció con un micrófono y apuntó a Natsu con el.

—¿Tiene algo que decir señor Natsu?

El dragneel tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y soltó lagrimas de cocodrilo.

—Quiero agradecer a la academia, gracias! Muchas gracias!

* * *

Levy abrió la puerta de la casa de Wendy sin tocar el timbre.

Necesitaba que le curara la adicción a las empanadas.

Subió hasta su cuarto pero nunca esperó encontrarse con eso.

Y menos con eso.

Iugh! Muchos menos con eso.

Natsu y Wendy teniendo sexo.

El peor sexo de todos.

Sexo de Dragon Slayer.

Ninguno de los dos individuos pareció haber notado su presencia así que entró al cuarto de la Marvell, tomó pluma y papel y escribió:

_Usen protección._

_Los quiere Levy._

La dejó sobre el escritorio con una empanada recargada y sonrió.

Los Dragon Slayer en ningún momento captaron que habían sido observados.

Salió del cuarto silbando.

…

Mira con un traje, sentada en un silla con un portapapeles asintiendo y escribiendo era la imagen que se podía apreciar.

También una Levy acostada sobre un largo sofá y con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago.

—Verá.. todo empezó el día que nací….

Mira siguió asintiendo y anotando todo.

* * *

—Mami mami ven! Ya comenzó el programa—decía un pequeño niño empanada.

En la TV:

-Desflorame Zeref.

—Con gusto Lucy.

-Censura-

El niño empanada arrojó el control remoto al suelo.

—Maldita Censura!

* * *

—Nosotros…

—Siempre…

—…..

—Forevah!

Natsu, Zeref , una empanada y Mira estaban agarrados de la mano mientras daban vueltas con corazones y flores alrededor.

* * *

Gajeel caminaba sospechosamente hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta, entró en cunclillas para no despertar a Lily ya que era medianoche y abrió la puerta del closet, arrojó todos los abrigos fuera del pequeño cuarto.

Cerró la puerta —no sin antes mirar hacia ambos lados por si era vigilado— y puso el seguro a la puerta.

Prendió una vela y alumbró el pequeño altar.

¿Pero altar de quien?

De Levy Mcgarden.

Y después de hacer 50 reverencias a la foto de la peli azul.

Se paró, se echó la empanada a la boca y aun sin terminar de tragar…

—Gee-hee.

* * *

Una peliazul estaba en la parte trasera del gremio.

Aventó una empanada al aire y abrió la boca mirando hacia arriba esperando que la empanada cayera en su boca.

Puso una cara de total terror al ver a su pobre e inocente empanada ser atravesada por un vil rayo y destrozarse en miles de migajas.

Su mirada se oscureció, pero rápidamente giró su cabeza como la exorcista para fulminar a cualquiera que se haya osado a hacerle eso a su "bebé", grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Dreyar.. con las mejillas sonrojadas y tambaleándose.

—Juvia!— gritó el rubio.

—Laxus-san ¿está borracho?—

—No..

—Si!

—NO!

—SI!

—NO!

—Juvia cree que Laxus-san si está borracho.

—NO LO ESTOY!

Juvia encerró a Laxus en una prisión de agua parando los gritos.

La loxar sonrió son suficiencia al ver que el rubio había quedado dormido dentro de la esfera en posición fetal y con el dedo pulgar dentro de su boca.

La escena era tierna.

Pero no para alguien para quien su empanada fue destruida.

Sacó una cámara de quien sabe dónde y tomo fotos de todos los ángulos posibles.

Guardó la cámara y de un solo bocado acabó con su empanada de repuesto.

Y rió malévolamente.

* * *

—Erza ¿esto.. esto esta bien?

—Claro— dijo la pelirroja totalmente segura y separándose de su compañera peliazul.

—Pe-pero…

—Cállate ya y sigue MI receta de empanadas.

—Si, si

* * *

—Juvia yo te am…

La Loxar se zafó del agarre de manos que mantenían ella y la rubia y abanicándose como toda una fangirl chilló.

—Ese no es Zeref?! Kyah!— y salió corriendo.

…

—Laxus yo te am…

—Oh dios! Ese no es Freed? Está que arde.

Y por segunda vez la rubia fue abandonada.

….

—L-Lo siento— dijo Lucy tirada en el piso de su apartamento mientras lloraba.

—No sabes hacer ni las empanadas bien!— y una Wendy con bigote le dio una cachetada a la Heartfilia.

…

—Estoy harta de las relaciones!— dijo la maga de espíritus quejándose en la barra del gremio siendo oída por la maga casamentera.

—Oh Lucy, no digas eso.

—Pero todos me abandonan al final.

—Solo tienes que encontrar al indicado— dijo sonriendo Mirajane

De pronto, llego Natsu y tomó ambas manos de Lucy .

—Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Lucy— y sonrió, haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

…

La rubia salía de la panadería con 2 bolsas blancas llenas del pan que volvía loca a toda Fiore.

Sacó una y la restregó contra su mejilla.

—Oh! Empanada tu nunca me harás daño.

Pero Lucy no resistió la tentación y se comió al "amor de su vida".

—NOOOOOOOO!—se tiró al suelo llorando y maldiciendo.

—¿Por qué a mí? — y sollozó más fuerte.

* * *

Levy y Jellal caminaban agarrados de la mano por un sendero de flores y arcoíris.

Todo iba perfecto.

Nada podría salir mal.

Pero carajo!

Esto es Fairy Empanad… digo Fairy Tail.

Una empanada tamaño humano corrió hasta los magos y cacheteó a el del tatuaje mientras que Levy se tapaba una mano con la boca con una expresión sorprendida.

—Creí que me amabas— sollozó la empanada.

—P-Pero dijiste que nos tomáramos un tiempo.

—Esa no es razón para que me engañes

—Yo te amo Sra. Empana…

—No lo digas! No quiero escucharlo!

Y la Sra. Empanada se tapó los oídos —o lo que sea— y se fue alejando de los magos.

Dejando a un Jellal golpeando el suelo con impotencia y a Levy hablando con un tal Sr. Empanada.

Pero amigos… esa es otra historia.

* * *

Levy abrió la puertas del gremio —por quinienta vez— llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Mas de uno escupió su bebida al ver que la Mcgarden había tenido un cambio radical de look.

Oh si.

Levy se había puesto extensiones —negras— arriba de la frente para simular un fleco, un fleco que no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, ropa totalmente negra y zapatos —según la señora de la zapatería— darks.

De lejos, solo le veía una mancha azul con cuerpo negro.

—¿¡Qué miran bastardos?! ¡eh!—Dijo la —ya no completamente peliazul— mientras mordía una empanada de manera ruda.

Por la salud mental de todos, decidieron dejar pasar ese accidente.

* * *

Y en algún otro lugar…

Una empanada con bigote sostenía muñecos vudú con la apariencia de los miembros de fairy tail.

—WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

**¿Alguien mas tiene un trauma, daño o lesion despues de leer esto..? *Glowmist alza la mano* **

**Esto simplemente esta fumado! Esta simple y completamente fumado!**

**dios.. deberia dejar de comer empanadas a media noche.. me hacen daño :c **

**Perdonen si algo no tiene coherencia o... esperen... no, olviden eso ultimo.**

**Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografia porque como ya dije, esto fue hecho a media noche y fui manipulada por la empanadas D:**

**Deja tu sensual review si llegaste al final, deja tu sensual review si terminaste con algun trauma, deja tu sensual review si leíste esto (lo leíste, no puedes engañar a la vieja Glowmist é.é)**

***w***

***w***

***w***

**¿Sensual Review? ¿Eres tu? **


End file.
